Many wireless communication devices today include more than one transceiver for communicating in accordance with different communication standards and techniques. One issue with these multi-transceiver devices is that the communications of one transceiver may interfere with the communications of another transceiver. For example, when a wireless communication device includes a WiMax transceiver and a BT transceiver, transmissions by one transceiver may interfere with the receptions of the other transceiver.
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods that help reduce conflicts between the co-located transceivers of a multi-transceiver wireless communication device.